Lazarus
by Kr is for Krypton
Summary: What if Ra's Al Ghul didn't just resurrect Jason Todd? What if he resurrected four others too? Meet Selene Chaise, Phoenix "Nixie" Adan, Rayn Amser, and Raymond Amser. Warning: Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here is everyone's ages (Time when story takes place) powers and anti hero names. Damian will show in this. Also Evelyn might make an** **appearance** **.**

 **Phoenix "Nixie" Adan**

 **18**

 **Can make her hand red hot.**

 **Fire Powers.**

 **Blaze (Or can someone come up with a better one?)**

 **Selene Chaise**

 **19**

 **Enhanced Senses**

 **Enhanced Strength**

 **Enhanced Speed**

 **Enhanced Agility**

 **Predator**

 **Rayn Amser**

 **16**

 **Feels emotions of the future**

 **Can project those emotions (Mainly pain) on others as an attack**

 **Can sense when something bad is gonna happen (Kinda like the spidey sense Spiderman has)**

 **Tomorrow**

 **Raymond Amser**

 **16**

 **Can look into peoples pasts**

 **Can inflict all the pain someone has felt on them**

 **Yesterday**

(Gotham 5 years ago)

A group of men gather in a warehouse, women and are tied up against poles. A man walks through the door, carrying a tied up and obviously frightened 13 year old girl with short red hair. The man gruffly announced, "I found another runaway." The girl struggles in his grasp, the guy smacks her. Her hands glow red, the bonds start to burn away, the men didn't take notice. When the ropes were completely burned off, she smacks the man with her glowing red hands. He yelps, dropping her. The girl gave into her instincts, attacking the men, until they all fell. She then set to work setting free the prisoners. She had freed all but one, a beautiful woman who had black hair. The girl made her way over to the woman, she had started to weaken the bonds when a gunshot rang out. The girl fell, just as the bonds binding the woman broke.

(Ra's Al Ghul's Palace 5 years ago)

Ra's sat on a throne **(A/N: Not sure if he has one)** , the doors open. Talia Al Ghul comes in, carrying the limp form of a teenaged girl. Ra's lifts an eyebrow, "Daughter, what is the meaning of this?" Talia looked up at her father, "She could be of great use to us Father, if we were to revive her. She managed to take down armed thugs, with clearly no training. She was only shot down as she was freeing me." Ra's nodded, "Very well my daughter."

(Timeskip to after they put her in the Lazarus pits)

The young girl gasped to life, she stared at the woman, it was the same one she had died saving. Wait, she was supposed to be dead! The girl blinked her eyes, "How? Who are you? Where am I?" The woman smiled, "I am Talia Al Ghul. You are at my Father's palace. You we dipped in the pits of youth. What is your name?" The girl's wet, red hair fell around her face, a brighter shade than it was before the pit, "My name is Phoenix Adan. You can call me Nixie."

(Somewhere in a remote place 4 years ago)

A young boy, no older than 6, trudged through the forest, muttering, "I will show Grandfather I am worthy." Unknown to the boy a predator was following him, an angry bear. Another figure was stalking the bear, a 15 year old golden haired girl, her eyes resembled a wolf's. The bear attacked the boy without warning. The boy called out, he knew his mother would have been trailing him. The girl leapt into the clearing. She flew at the bear, attacking with inhuman strength. It was like two predators, clashing in a war of blood and fur. The girl was strong, but she could not beat the bear, now able to see it was Venom enhanced. A quick blow to the face was all that it took, and the girl fell to the ground. A wail was heard, and an older boy launched out from the bushes and battled with the bear. He finally managed to defeat the bear, killing it.

The teen cried the girl's body, the child's mother came out and attempted to take the body, the son could not see why. The older boy fought for her body, but his wound from the fight disadvantaged him and the boy's mother took the body. The teen laid in the snow to overcome by grief, the snow covered him and he was seized by death's soft embrace.

(Ra's Al Ghul's palace 4 years ago)

They had repeated the same process as they had with the girl, Phoenix. Except the girl passed out soon afterwards. The boy's mother sat in the room as the girl awoke, the girl bursted out, "Where is my brother!" The woman sighed, "The bear killed you and your brother. We were only able to gain your body, the bear dragged your brother's off. We managed to resurrect you is the Lazarus pits. I am Talia Al Ghul, who are you?" The tears streamed down the teen's face, she managed to say, "I'm Selene Chaise" before wailing and bursting into a fit of tears at her brother's death. She cried out, "Why! Why Apollo!".

(Gotham 3 years ago)

A girl and a boy both 13 and twins cowered in a corner, their abusive father pummeling them with his fists. The father grasped the boy by the throat and started choking him. The girl cried out, "Raymond!" The boy barely gasped out his sister's name, "Rayn" before his air was cut off completely. The Father dropped Raymond's limp body on the ground, and proceeded to grab Rayn by the neck. Assassins burst through the window, but they proved to be too late as the light died in the girl's eyes. The assassins slit the father's neck and took the bodies.

(Ra's Al Ghul's Palace 3 years ago)

Talia Al Ghul sat in the room, watching the twins sleeping bodies. Raymond groaned and soon after Rayn did too. Talia looked at them and spoke, "My name is Talia Al Ghul. We have been following you and we attempted to rescue you from your home but you had died. My Father and I resurrected you."

(Ra's Al Ghul's Palace 2 years ago)

Talia led a teenaged boy into a room. Four people already sat in the living space, chatting away. Talia cleared her throat, the three girls and one boy turned their heads, "Meet Jason Todd, the latest resurrected. Jason meet the Lazarus resurrected." The youngest girl smiled, she was a year younger than Jason, "Hi, I'm Rayn Amser! Welcome to the group!" The boy smirked, "Finally another guy! I'm Raymond Amser, you can call me Ray." The eldest girl, a tall, blonde who clearly was a huntress nodded, "Selene Chaise." The red haired girl, her hair was now a pixie cut, "Hey, I'm Phoenix Adan, call me Nixie!" Jason nodded, "Jason Todd, Former Robin, how you guys die anyway?" Rayn sighed, "Ray and I were murdered by our dad." Selene looked down, "Mauled by a bear protecting Talia's son. My brother died too, they couldn't get his body, the bear took it." Nixie smirked, "Took a bullet for Talia after destroying a slave ring." Jason lifted and eyebrow, "I was murdered by the Joker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There is a swear in this chapter! Jason and the OC get together, (** **Officially** **they had a kinda love hate relationship before) There will be another Author Note at the bottom.**

(Ra's Al Ghul's Palace Now)

Jason was taking up most of the couch, he threw the newspaper he was read at the wall, narrowly missing Rayn. She smirked, "How about instead of throwing newspapers at me you get off you butt and go talk to him." Jason glared at her as she pushed his leg off the couch, making him sit up as she took the space beside him, "He would care, he replaced me!" Selene looked over her shoulder from where she was sitting in the kitchen, "Or maybe he thought you were dead and lost himself. Bet someone told him to get a new Robin." Jason rolled his eyes, "He wouldn't, he doesn't just lose himself like that." Nixie walked into the living room from the training room, "Jaybird being grumpy again?" Jason growled, "I told you not to call me that!" Raymond came out from behind Nixie, "But then again when do they ever listen?" Rayn fastened her twin with a glare, and mumbled, "Jerk." Raymond smirked, "Just stating the truth sis."

The building shook, and the lights flickered out. Nixie yelled out as she lit her palm, "What the fuck?" Rayn glared at her, "Language!" Nixie snorted, "Whatever, Mom." Jason snorted. The door was flung open, Talia and Damian were shown through the dim light. Selene walked forward, "What's wrong?" Talia pushed Damian towards the group, "Intruders, they set off a bomb in the east wing. Take Damian and leave. My Father and I can handle this." Selene nodded, she flung open the windows, and swiftly ordered, "Grab what we need, the rest will be at the hideout in Gotham." They all scurried to work, Selene started to map out a way to get down to the ground with no injuries.

Soon they were all on a train heading to Gotham, Jason using a credit card he got from Talia to buy the tickets. Damian had fallen asleep along with Raymond, Selene and Nixie, despite his denying he was tired. Jason and Rayn were the only ones up, Rayn sighed, "Okay, heading back to Gotham. At least my dad's dead." Jason grumbled, "Sure, but I have to see that annoying little replacement flying over the city." Rayn smirked, "Crybaby." Jason shoved her, "I am not!" She giggled, standing up, placing a quick kiss on Jason's cheek, "You're acting like a little kid. It's cute, I'm gonna get some sleep before we get there." Jason felt his cheek flush up, Rayn was a tease, acting all innocent then pulling these things on him. He grumbled and headed to sleep.

Jason was pushed roughly out of bed by Raymond, he glared at the younger boy, who shrugged, "We're here. Everyone was up but you." Jason grumbled as Raymond held out a bag to him, which he slung over his shoulder, walking off the train. Rayn smirked at him as they finally caught up, "Lazy butt." The older boy fix her with a glare, "Your fault." She blinked at him innocently, "And how's that?" Damian scowled, "tt leave your lovers quarrels to when I'm not around. Are we going now?" Rayn smiled, "Of course!" She ruffled the scowling boy's hair, he smacked her hand away.

The walked down the street, to a rougher part of Gotham. Jason looked around at the familiar streets he roamed as a kid and patrolled as a teen. They finally reached the building they were looking for, it looked like an old abandoned apartment block on the outside, but was secretly a hideout for the league of shadows. The group filed into the hideout, Selene took charge again, "Okay so, we went here for a reason, this hideout is meant for us. Your names are on the door, excluding Damian, he can have the extra room." Damian scowled at this, "Tt Why in the world would my mother leave me in the hands of incompetent fools." Raymond smirked, "Maybe 'cause we're not incompetent." Damian let out a small huff and headed into the room that would be his.

Jason started to unpack, he noticed a red helmet in the corner. He gently picked it up, and placed it on his head, a voice came from behind him, "Cute, It would be better I we could see your face." Jason took off the helmet and smirked at Rayn, "The league and the bats know my face. Too much of a risk, and I hate cowls." He tilted his head, "And how am I cute?" Rayn walked over, swinging her hips, "Well, I'd say handsome but you are kind of childish." Jason got up in her face, "Is that true?" Rayn smirked, "I also just like getting under your skin." Jason pushed her against the wall, getting closer, "That right?" His breath was warm on her face, her breath hitched as his lips caught hers. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, his hands traveled to her waist pulling her closer. They pulled apart, gasping for air. Jason smiled, "Not so childish now am I?" Rayn looked up at him, her eyes sparkling, "No, you're still childish, but that's just you. I love that about you." An awkward cough caught there attention, they turned and blushed, seeing Raymond. Raymond scratched the back of his neck, "Uhhh, Selene says you guys should come down for dinner." They nodded, blushing embarrassed, they headed down the stairs.

Selene looked at the group, and bluntly stated, "We need code names." Jason nodded, "I'll be Red Hood." Rayn looked at him, smirking, "You have a helmet, it's not a hood." Jason smirked right back at her, "Creative License!" Selene nodded, "I'll be Predator." Nixie shrugged, "I can be Blaze, unless anyone else has a good idea." Raymond looked at the group, his cheeks still flushed from embarrassment of walking in on his sister and Jason, "I can be Yesterday." Rayn smiled, "I guess that makes me Tomorrow." Selene spoke up again, seeing Damian scowling in the corner, "How about Damian, in case he joins us." Damian's face lit up for a second then his expression became the practiced neutral expression. Jason smirked, "How about Demon. Describes his personality plus Ghul mean Demon in Arabic I think. **(A/N: I think that was the language)** " Damian grumbled, "Fine. Whatever" And they all headed to their rooms.

Somehow Damian ended up in Jason's bed, after waking up with night terrors, which was unusual for the kid. Rayn woke up screaming after one of her power induced dreams, and also migrated to Jason's bed. Selene woke up, having the dream of her death again, Nixie somehow got into her bed. Raymond had nightmare too but managed to stay in his own bed. No one seemed to get a good night's sleep.

They all woke up groaning. At breakfast Raymond metioned something they had not thought about, "Damian needs to go to school. I mean won't it be awkward if someone sees him out and about on a school day?" Nixie nodded, "That's true, but he needs a safe school. Maybe that Gotham Academy place. We have the money to pay for entrance." Damian argued, "Tt I have no need for that place!"

 **A/N: So should Damian go to school or do you want him hanging around the group full time. The story is actually starting, Jason and Rayn are starting to be a couple, They have to take care of Damian, Someone attacked the league of shadows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's short, Damian's in Nightwing pajamas, probably either Jason or Rayn did that. After this chapter it's gonna jump forward a lot and the team will come in. How many girls on the team are there that are the younger ones like Wondergirl. I mean the ones in season two and would not know Jason.**

(Time Skip a week)

A quiet golden haired figure crept through the silent base. The stranger made his way to the sleeping quarters. The male was outfitted in a black and silver outfit, tight fitting and it showed the outlines of his muscles. On his face was a mask that covered all of his face except his eyes. A sleek black bow was attached to his back, accompanied with a black quiver with silver arrows. His eyes were wolf like and grey, showing wisdom but also sadness that could only be seen by someone with great talent. His face was hard, clearly showing anger.

A girl stumbled out into the hallway, her hair messy and a sly grin on her face. The male hid. The girl was promptly followed by a boy, whose hair was equally messy. He wrapped his arms around the girl, smirking, "That was fun." The girl turned bright red, "Jason!" Jason laughed and mocked her, "Rayn!" Meanwhile the figure watched from a corner.

The figure launched out at them, deeming them distracted. Jason launched himself at their attacker, clashing with him. Rayn yelled out, "Intruder! People WAKE UP!" Blaze ran to them, her hands lit up in flames, and she was still in her Flash pajamas. Selene launched out from the shadows, her golden hair swinging behind her as she narrowed her grey eyes. Damian walked out, grumpily, frowning in Nightwing pajamas. Rayn promptly collapsed in a fit of giggles, Damain just scowled.

This action caused the attacker to become confused for a moment, giving Jason a clear shot. Jason swung his fist, which collided with the side of the attacker's forehead. The male stumbled but recovered, launching himself back into battle. Jason winked at Damian and pushed the attacker towards him. Damian grumpily kicked the man in the place where the sun doesn't shine. The male grunted and launched himself at the giggling Rayn.

He was intercepted by a fist. He fell backwards, right onto his butt. He glared up at the person who intercepted him but his expression quickly turned to shock. He gazed at the face above him, a face he thought her would never see again, the face of his dead baby sister. He yelped as someone jabbed something hot into his side. He glared at whoever distracted him and his brow furrowed in confusion as he saw the thing that jabbed him was a finger that was engulfed in flames.

He turned his head toward his baby sister and hesitantly spoke, "Selene?" Then a fist collided with his head, causing him to lose conscious.

(About an hour later)

The prisoner now, woke up, blinking his eyes. He felt his face, his mask was gone! A girl glowered down at him. He launched up grabbing her into a hug, tears streaming silently down his face. The girl muttered, "How? I thought you were dead.." He smirked, "Nursed back to health sis." Selene smiled, shoving her face into her brother's shoulder, "Apollo, don't ever leave me again."


	4. Update

Hey it's Kr is for Krypton. It's been a year and honestly I had forgotten about posting for fanfiction. From now on all my Young Justice fanfictions are discontinued, I'm sorry for those who really liked them or the ideas behind them but I have lost inspiration for them. I have been focusing in 2018 on writing my own original stories. For those of you who really like the Lazarus story then you may be in luck once I finish my original story, The Heroes of Gale City, because they may be revamped and put as background characters in the story, or they may even get a secondary or leading role in possible other books in the same universe as The Heroes of Gale City. The same goes for the fans of Lost Waters and Companion. As for the fans of Villians Kids and their Heroes, I have no clue if I will take the ocs there into the Gale City universe, but I may someday in the future redo the fanfiction and post it here. Again I'm sorry, I lost track of fanfiction after my dog died, and shortly there after when my sister's hamster died. I'm happier now as I'm heading off to highschool and I still have my cat, Daisy, plus my three rat babies, Iki, Mazie and Luna. I hope you all can forgive me. On a slightly happier note I will probably start possibly writing Harry Potter fanfiction, though it's not certain.


End file.
